The present invention relates to a magnetic head suitable for use in a drive unit for a magnetic disk, and more particularly to a magnetic head that may be easily assembled.
Magnetic disk drive units are getting smaller and smaller in size, and there is a demand for smaller magnetic heads for use therein. However, the components of smaller magnetic heads are not easily handled and, therefore, their size can not be reduced appreciably without complicating the automatic assembly of the magnetic head.